Fallen Star
by chibi fighter
Summary: After getting infected by a creature known as a Conflict Fairy Dipper in a fit of rage accidentally wishes that him and Mabel weren't related. At first it seems like nothing has changed all that much but when Dipper finds out what Mabel's new life is like he starts to greatly regret his wish. Rated T for alcohol use, swearing and child abuse
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone. This is a side, side story. My most popular story is a hero' father and I'm doing Changed as a side story but I really wanted to do this as well so it's a side story to my other side story I guess you could say. I'll probably upload a chapter once or twice per week but once changed or a hero's fathers ends I'll upload chapter more often. I own nothing and on with the story.

Fallen star

It was about 7:00am when Dipper woke up. Dipper looked over and saw that his twin sister, Mabel was still sleeping like he assumed she would be.

'That's what she gets for staying up all night knitting,' Dipper thought to himself as he headed downstairs for breakfast.

His Great Uncle, Gruncle Stan had told the kids last night that he wouldn't be around between the hours of 6:00am to 8:00pm. A giant group of tourist was coming by so he was going to be busy.

While Dipper was eating Mabel came in looking still a little drowsy but not too tired to effect her Mabely personality and energy.

"Hey Bro, Bro,"

"Hey Mabel," He replied watching her as she poured herself some cereal.

"It's just going to be you and me all day. What do you wanna do?" She asked as she got the milk for her cereal.

Dipper thought for a second.

"Hmmm….I'm not sure. We can look in the journal after breakfast and see if there's anything worth looking into,"

"Okay," Mabel replied.

"Oh and uh Mabel."

"What?"

"The milk is uh…"

Mabel turned to see that the milk she was pouring into her bowl was starting overflow.

"Woops my bad."

After the twins finished breakfast and got dressed they head back into the attic and look through the journal to see if there was anything worth investigating.

"How about this. It says that the squash has a human face and emotions!" Mabel said excitedly.

"No. How about this. A plant that eats clothes," Dipper said pointing towards the picture of a plant with a giant mouth.

Mabel gasped, "No way! I don't want that thing anywhere near my sweaters!"

"Well there has to be something," Dipper said as he continued to flip through the pages.

"Hey what's that?" Mabel asked stopping his page turning.

On the page she stopped him on there was a golden colored rock. Despite being on paper it seemed as though it was sparkling which is why it caught Mabel's eye. She did love sparkly things.

"It seems to be a rock that grants a wish to whoever finds it," Dipper said.

"Dipper lets go find that!" Mabel said jumping up from the chair they were both sitting on while looking at the book.

"Hold on Mabel. It says here it guarded by these creatures called Conflict fairies that-"

"All the more reason to go!" Mabel interrupted.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"I heard the words creatures and fairies,"

"It says here it they cause whoever gets infected to get very angry at the first person they see. I don't know Mabel. It's kind of vague when it says "very angry". We don't know if it means angry as in ignoring or angry as in trying to kill each other. Maybe we should do this one some other time."

"Come on Dipper. We're super close I doubt some conflict fairies are going to come between us. Also when we get the rock you can wish for a way to figure how to get Wendy to fall in love with you."

Dippers eyes widened at the thought of getting Wendy to fall in love with him.

"Let's go!"

"Yes!"

After walking in the woods for about 10 minutes they saw a shrine like structure. It consisted of vines, flowers, bushes and other flora and fauna.

"This looks like a place out of a fairytale," Mabel gasped while taking in the scenery before her.

"Mabel looks over there! In that hole in that tree," Dipper whispered pointing towards the tree.

"I got it," Mabel said getting ready to run towards where the rock was.

"Wait Mabel!" Dipper attempted to stop her but she didn't hear him so he ran after her.

When he caught up she was pulling the rock out of the tree.

"Dipper look I got it!" Mabel yelled.

"Sh! We have to get out of here before-"

"WHAM!"

Dipper was cut off by a tree branch whacking him in the face.

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel asked in concern.

Dipper shook his head, "I'm fine. What the heck was that though," Dipper asked looking around.

Suddenly he saw a large rock heading straight for Mabel's head.

"Look out!" He yelled ducking and pulling her down with him.

Suddenly small creatures that were entirely black appeared and started throwing rocks at them.

"It's the Conflict Fairies! We have to get out of here!" He yelled grabbing her hand.

The two twins ran as face as they could to attempt not to get pelt too much by rocks.

After about 10 minutes of running they stopped to catch there breathe.

"I think…..we made…..we made it….." Dipper said panting.

He turned to look at Mabel and saw something weird on her shoulder. It was one of the Conflict fairies! It has followed them! It looked at Mabel's neck and was about to take a bite.

"Mabel look out!" Dipper said putting his hand over her neck taking the bite for her. When it was don't the fairy fell over and turned into dust. Dipper held his hand in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper your hand!" Mabel cried out.

"Mabel check the journal and see if the bite is poisonous," Dipper hissed through the pain while still holding his hand.

Mabel took the journal out of Dippers vest pocket and quickly flipped through until she found the page about the Conflict fairies.

"I found it! It says, "Conflict fairies cause conflict by biting the victim. The only way for the conflict to be broken is for the person infected to make a wish on the rock. The rocks magical properties will emit through the users pours and clear out the conflict venom or you can 24 hours for it to clear out of the person system and-"

"Give me the journal!" Dipper yelled snatching it from her hands.

Mabel turned to look at Dipper. He didn't look mad he looked livid.

"What's that you're holding?" Dipper asked.

Mabel realized she was still holding the rock and put it behind her back.

"Nothing!" Although she didn't like her brother acting like this she was a little scared of what her brother would do if he got the stone.

"It's that golden rock that grants wishes inst it? I see what you're trying to do! You're trying to hide it so you can keep it to yourself! Nice try now give it to me now!" Dipper said trying to make a grab for it. Mabel dodged.

"No way Dipper! You're not in the right state of mind right now! You might make a wish you're going to regret,"

Dipper tackled Mabel and ripped the rock right out of her hand.

"Dipper give it back!" Mabel yelled at her brother.

"No way! I deserve to get a wish first. You owe me!"

"What do you mean I owe you?" Mabel asked.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten bitten, I wouldn't have lost my job at the pool if it weren't for you I'd probably would have found out who the author was by now!"

Mabel was shocked. Did her brother really fell this way about her?

"Dipper what are you saying?"

Dipper growled.

"I'm saying I wish you and me weren't related.

Suddenly the rock started to glow brightly.

"uh-oh."

Dipper suddenly felt light headed and passed out.

A/n: Let me know what you think. I hope Dipper and Mabel weren't too OOC. Review and see ya guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Holy crap! Apparently a lot of people like Gravity falls because it hasn't even been 24 hours and I already have several reviews and followers. We'll I guess I'll upload chapter 2 now. Also  
I made some important edits to chapter 1 so I suggest you re-read it. Anyways enjoy and I own nothing.

Dipper opened his eyes only to be hit with a blast of the sunlight that was pooling into the forest floor where he laided. Dipper then sat up and gently pulled off the snail the was crawling on his shoulder and put it down.

"Ugh what happened," Dipper mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Then he remembered. The conflict fairies the rock and Mabel….OH MY GOSH MABEL!

"Mabel!" Dipper called.

No response.

"Mabel! Where are you? Come on! Mabel! This isn't funny!" Dipper called frantically.

His sister never responded.

Dipper raced back to the Mystery Shack and burst inside. There he saw his Gruncle giving a tour.

"Here we have-"

"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper interrupted.

"Not now can't you see I'm busy,"

"This is important though!"

Stan sighed.

"We'll be taking a short break feel to look around," Stan said to the tourists as he was pulled to the side by Dipper.

"Alright you got two minutes kid. What's wrong?"

"It's Mabel! I can't find her anywhere! We were in the woods and we got attack by these Conflict fairies and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down kid. Now who the hecks this Mabel girl. What is she your girlfriend or something?"

Dipper made a disgusted face.

"Ew gross no! She's your great niece and my sister,"

Stan gave his great nephew a confused look.

"Eh? What are you talking about? You're an only child,"

Now it was Dippers turn to be confused.

"Huh? No I'm not! I have a twin sister named Mabel you know who loves sweaters and-"

"Sorry kid times up. Tell you what when I'm done with the tours you can tell me all about your imaginary friends alright," Stan said and without waiting for an answer walked back over to the tourists to try and scam them out of their money.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dipper paced around in the attic he called a room. He would say it was also his sister's room but every belonging she had vanished. Even Waddles!

"There has got to be a reason that this happened. Let's see we went to find some rock that grants wishes and is guarded by Conflict fairies. We escaped. I saved Mabel from being bit. I got bit and then it's all a blur. Grrr C'mon Dipper think! think!" He said closing his eyes.

'I wish you and me weren't related!' Dipper could hear himself saying.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped.

When he got bite by those Fairies he wished his sister away.

Now he didn't know what happened to Mabel and it was his entire fault…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***? Pov***

I look at the clock in my room.

10:30am.

I must have fallen asleep really late. I stretch but quickly regret it and hold my arm in pain. That was a bad idea.

I crawl out of bed. My feet are a little wobbly but I'm fine. I look in my closet and sigh. Nothing clean.

I pick up a dirty blue sweater I had been wearing for a week now. I need to go to the dry cleaners soon or make a new sweater. Probably the latter because last time I tried to wash clothes I almost broke the washing machine.

I tiptoe downstairs and peer around the corner. Mothers passed out on the couch and heaven only knows where father went. I silently slip into her room and snag 20 dollars from her purse. Hopefully she won't notice. Then I use some of her makeup and tiptoe over to the door. I put my hand on the handle and look.

She's still asleep.

Once I'm out there I bolt

A/n: Sorry it's short I wasn't sure what to put for chapter 2. I think it turned out pretty good. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey guys sorry I took a couple of days to update. I've been busy and happy Fourth of July for those who live in America! Anyways I own nothing.

Dipper was flipping through the journal rapidly. He had to find a way to bring Mabel back. He needed her. Since they were twins and had very polar opposite personalities they were like two halves of the same whole and when put together nothing could stop them.

He stopped slipping when he got to the page about the mysterious rock that grants any wish and had conflict fairies guarding it.

"That's it! I can use the rock to undo my last wish!"

Dipper felt his pockets for the rock only to realize it wasn't there.

Dipper's eyes widened.

"Alright Dipper just calm down. Maybe shining a black light down on it will reveal something," Dipper stated hoping he was right.

He was. When he shined the black light on it some more text appeared.

"Yes! Okay let's see…."

" _The Golden Rock is a mysterious object that grants wishes. Once a wish is granted the rock disappears to a random location in Gravity Falls."_

Dipper stopped reading right there. He could feel tears prick his eyes.

'That rock could be anywhere. How am I going to find it? Will I ever see Mabel again? '

Dipper quickly shook his head dismissing those thoughts.

'No! I have to find it. It's the only way to get Mabel back.'

Dipper looked at the clock. It read 3pm.

"I've 4 hours until I need to get back here. I better start searching now!"

Dipper ran out of the Mystery shack and into the summer air. Time to find that rock.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Finally I made it to the pharmacy," A young girl panted out.

She was out of breath because she had been running from home to here and it wasn't exactly close by.

She walked inside got the band-aids she needed and brought them up to the counter. The cashier gave her a weird look. The child was in there not even a week ago buys gauss. None the less the cashier rang the product up the girl paid for it and walked out.

Once she was out of the building she ran behind it. She made sure no one was looking before taking off her sweater revealing her under shirt and a lot of cuts and bruises. She quickly put band aids on all of them to try and prevent an infection. After she was done her stomach started to growl. She didn't have much money left over. Only 50 cents.

'There has to be a vending machine in this town or something,'

She thought looking around.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***4 hours later***

Dipper walked into the Shack with a look of utter failure on his face. He had been searching for hours but had no leads on the rock.

He had asked everyone he ran into, asked people to be on the lookout for a gold colored rock and even paid some guy who told he'd tell him where the rock was only for him to run off with the 5 bucks Dipper gave him and still nothing.

Dipper slid the ground.

"I can't find that rock. Without it I can't reverse my wish and I'll never see Mabel ever again….I just hope she's alright."

Just them someone entered the Mystery shack.

"Excuse me are you okay?"

Dippers head shot up. He knew that voice anywhere. He looked and his suspicions on whom the voice belonged to where correct.

"Mabel!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mabel was starting to get weak from hunger. She had been searching all day but couldn't find one vending machine that accepted only 50 cents.

"Maybe next time I should bring more money…"

While walking she noticed a place she had never been in before.

"Mystery shack? Sounds like fun," She said walking in forgetting about her hunger.

Once she walked in however Mabel noticed a boy sitting on the floor.

'That's weird why does he look so familiar?'

She noticed his head was in his knees.

"Excuse me are you okay?" She asked.

The boys head shot up.

"Mabel!" He exclaimed trapping her in a hug.

Mabel would have pushed him away if it had been anyone else but something about this kid made her feel safe. Something she feels like she hadn't felt in a long time.

Dipper held her tight like she was a lifeline. He was so happy to see her. To see that she was at least still in the same town as him. With her by his side maybe he could get everything to go back to the way things used to be.

Dipper pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"Mabel I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt? How is-"

Mabel cut him off.

"How do you know my name?"

Dipper looked at her in shock then confusion.

"What do you mean? We've known each other since we were born,"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Mabel replied.

'Maybe we do know each other and I just don't remember. He does look familiar,'

Dipper was astonished.

'How can she not remember me? She was right there when I made that stupid wish. Wait a minute the wish! Maybe only the one who made the wish remembers the way things were before. I have to check this out in the journal," Dipper thought.

He snapped out of it however when he heard the Mabel grunt in frustration. He turned and saw that she was now at the vending machine.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"I inserted 2 quarters but it won't give me my food," Mabel replied with a whine.

Dipper looked at the machine and saw that the machine was asking for 50 cents. That was a lie.

'Didn't Gruncle Stan change the cost of snacks from 50 cents to a dollar?' Dipper thought to himself.

"I think I know what the problem is," Dipper said walking up to the machine and inserting 2 more quarters and punching in 'B3' which was the number for Gummy Koalas which were Mabel's favorite.

He handed her the package. Mabel gave him a skeptical look.

"Trust me you'll like them," Dipper replied.

Mabel opened the package and took one out. Look at it carefully as if making sure it wasn't poisoned. She put the gummy in her mouth and once she tasted it she ate another and another until the whole package was gone and a smile appeared on her face.

"See I told you, you would like it."

"Thank you…"Mabel stopped herself waiting for a name.

"Dipper."

"Thank you Dipper,"

"No problem."

Dipper then remembered the rock. Wouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Hey did you-"

"Uh-oh!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dippers face turned into concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's 7:30! I have to go!" She said turning to run out.

"Wait I need to ask you something!" Dipper yelled after her.

"I'll come back tomorrow!" Mabel yelled back not sure herself if she was lying or not.

After 10 minutes of running she got home. She opened the front door a crack and barely dodged a barely dodged a beer bottle that was thrown her way. She looked inside and saw her parents fighting again.

'Good they won't notice me,' Mabel thought as she slipped upstairs and into her room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"That boy named Dipper. He was so nice and so caring. I felt safe around him for some reason," Mabel said to herself.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things but I felt like I did know him from somewhere. I just can't put my find on it."

Mabel yawned suddenly feeling very tired.

'I'll figure this out tomorrow,' she thought climbing into bed.

She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. That night she had a dream about getting a boyfriend that turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who wanted her to be there queen and Dipper had rescued her.

A/n: I made a long chapter as a way to say sorry for taking so long. Guys remember to review they actually mean a lot to me and motivate me and let me know if there something wrong that I didn't catch so please review. Anyways until next chapter bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Update time!Quick thanks to everyone who likes, favorites, reviews or who already did all that stuff seriously thank you. It means so much to me. Anyways I own nothing.

Part 1:

Dipper sat inside the Mystery Shack impatiently. He just had to see Mabel again. He needed to make sure she was alright. Maybe he's just being overprotective but that's his twin, sister and best friends. Without her he'd be nothing. He was actually a little surprised he was the same Dipper he was in this timeline without her. That didn't matter though. In his reality they **needed** each other and just had to know if she was safe.

Mabel walked in the store and Dipper ran up to her.

"Hey Mabel!"

"Hi Dipper," She replied looking down a little.

Most people wouldn't have noticed this detail. However Dipper did.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

Mabel almost panicked but tried to play it cool like she usually did.

"Nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You're looking down like you're afraid to face me."

"Oh that's nothing I'm just a little tired," Mabel replied legitimately yawning.

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

'You have no idea…' She thought to herself remembering of beating her mom had given her at 4 in the morning which had given her a black eye. Mabel's mother was abusive and usually abused Mabel after her father left after an argument to go drink at a bar or something. Mabel's mom was really only abusive when she was drunk and she drank only when her and her husband got into arguments which was very frequent. When she was sober she was just neglectful. Her father knew about the beatings but was in denial that the women her loved (despite arguing with her constantly) was doing this for no reason. When Mabel told her father what her mother did her father just told her that she was just trying to toughen her up. If Mabel didn't know her dad wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box she probably would have believed him.

"Hello Earth to Mabel," Dipper said with a playful smirk snapping his fingers in from of her face pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" Mabel asked accidentally snapping her head up.

Dipper didn't seem to notice anything wrong with her eye.

'I guess I put on enough make up," She thought.

"I was asking if you had seen a golden rock lying around. I asked you about it last night but you ran away before I had time to get an answer."

Mabel thought for a moment before answering.

"I can't say I have sorry. What do you need a golden rock for anyways?"

Dipper was about to pull out the journal and explain but stopped himself.

He loved his sister dearly but he wasn't sure he could trust this version. She seemed…. Different….from the Mabel he knew…..

"I was just curious," He said as an excuse.

"Okay…" She replied looking down a little once more.

'Something about her presence makes me feel like she's really upset,' dipper thought to himself, 'I know I have to find that rock but I can't stand the fact that Mabel isn't smiling. I got an idea!'

"Hey you want to hang out?" Dipper asked.

"What?" Mabel asked confused. Nobody ever wanted to hang out with her. Then again she didn't really have any friends because to her shy personality with was a repercussion of all the abuse she had endured all of those years.

"Hang out. You know go to the arcade or something?"

Mabel was a little hesitant. The rational part of her brain screamed no it's a trap but something about Dipper made her want to trust him.

"Okay…"

"Great! Gruncle Stan I'm leaving! Let's go!" He exclaimed as they walked out of the Mystery Shack.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mabel couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't ever been to an arcade. She never found it important since she could barely survive as it was. But all the colors, all the smiling faces it made her feel pretty happy she decided to take Dipper up on his offer.

"Mabel over here!" He called to her from a corner in the arcade.

She walked over to him and saw he was standing in front of the arcade cabinets.

"What game is this?" She asked.

"This is Fight Fighters. It's one of my favorites," Dipper replied.

(A/n: Yes that's actually the name of the game. I looked up a picture of the cabinet and that's what it was called.)

"How do you play?" She asked.

Dipper put two quarters into the machine.

"Okay so you use the joy stick to move the cursor and press this red button to select a character and an opponent. Once you do that you do the same thing to select a course and then the game starts."

Dipper continued to explain the controls as he played the game. Once he died he asked her if she wanted to give it a try.

"No thanks. I didn't bring any money,"

"Don't worry. You can use some of my cash," Dipper responded. He really didn't mind. After all in the reality he was from Mabel always needed to borrow cash from him.

"Oh. You don't have to do tha-"

"I insist," Dipper replied popping two more quarters in the machine and gently pushing her up to the controls.

Since the girl was new to the game and had never played a videogame before needless to say she lost fairly quickly. Dipper wanted to smack himself.

'This Mabel must not play Videogames often. I should have started off on an easier game," Dipper thought to himself thinking she had just took a blow to her self confidence. After all Mabel never liked losing.

"I'm sorry Mabel I-"Dipper stopped when he heard Mabel start…. Giggling?

He looked at her with a very Mabel-like smile on her face giggling in a Mabel-like way.

"What's so funny?" He asked very confused but at the same time kind of relieved Mabel was acting like Mabel.

"That was actually kind of fun!" She exclaimed.

Dipper smiled.

"You still have two more lives," He pointed out. The screen saying: PRESS START TO BEGIN

"Awesome!"

A/n: Kind of cute right? Dipper's having a good time with his sister how sweet! Originally I was going to include a flashback of the abuse happening but decided to save that for later. Anyways until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey guys. So I was supposed to update this story yesterday but I kept procrastinating. I guess better late than never :S. Let get on with the story I own nothing except I guess maybe the Conflict fairies and the storyline. Also before I forget a lot of people have been asking if this is going to turn into Pincest. No it's not so calm down. I don't like that pairing to put it lightly. Sorry if someone really wanted that to happen it's not going to happen here. Anyways on with the story.

Part 2:

Dipper laid on his bed thinking about earlier that day. He had to admit they didn't go on any adventures but he did have a lot of fun and by the end of the day Mabel was acting like the Mabel he knew. Talkative, crazy, bubbly etc. Dipper was about to drift off to sleep when he remembered.

'The rock! I forgot to ask about the ro-…I'll ask Mabel tomorrow. I may not have gotten closer to finding it but Mabel's my sister. She's worth it.'

With that in Dipper drifted to sleep.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***A few hours earlier***

Mabel and Dipper walked out of the Diner. After the arcade they decided they both felt hungry so Dipper suggested going to the Diner his treat. At first she declined. She felt bad enough for "Borrowing" the money at the arcade. She didn't want to take anymore then she needed but Dipper insisted.

They had both ordered Pancakes and while waiting for their food they had joked with each other teased each other. Mabel swore it felt like things were supposed to be like this. Even though they hadn't known each other for long already Dipper felt like a brother to Mabel.

After they ate and got out of the Diner it was around 3 o'clock.

"Hey you want to go the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked.

"What's the Mystery Shack?" Mabel counter-asked.

"You really don't get out much do you? Its o- I mean my Grunkle Stan's tourist trap. It's also were I live," Dipper responded. He wasn't used to referring to Stan as just his Grunkle and not Mabel's.

"Lead the way Dipping-sauce!" Mabel commanded in a playful manner.

 ***X minutes later…***

Later when the duo arrived Mabel was little underwhelmed by the place. She could tell half the stuff there was fake. Although there was one thing that did catch her eye.

"Cool!" Mabel exclaimed.

"What?" Dipper asked looking over to where she was a few feet away.

Just then out of nowhere a hook almost hit him in the face as well as Mabel followed by a cry of "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

'Probably should have guessed,' Dipper thought to himself still in ducking position making sure no more object were going to make an attempt to collide with his face.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel called out again this time with a huge grin plastered on.

"You know if you like it so much you can have it for free," Dipper said making sure his Grunkle wasn't around. He knew how Stan felt about freebees…

"For real? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Mabel ecstatically exclaimed enveloping Dipper into a bone-crushing hug. Dipper would have returned the hug if not for the fact his alternate Sister wasn't cutting off his oxygen supply.

"M-Mabel…C-can't….b-bre-"

Dipper was cut off by Mabel letting him go with and oxygen entering his lungs.

"Heheheh sorry…." Mabel laughed nervously.

"Its fine," Dipper replied. He was used to it anyways.

Mabel suddenly realized something important and stopped smiling. Her happy face replaced with a face of nervousness.

"Dipper what time is it?"

"It's….almost 5. Why?"

Mabel seemed to get noticeably nervous but still tried to cover it up.

"Oh it's nothing. I just have to go! Bye!"

Before Dipper could utter a reply she was gone.

"Bye….I wonder why she seemed to be in such a hurry…."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mabel ran as fast as she could. If she could get home before her father did her mother wouldn't be drunk and beat her. When Mabel saw her house a wave of fear washed over her. Her dad's car was pulling out of the driveway. That could only mean they got in an argument and her mother was probably already drinking possibly even intoxicated already.

Mabel walked up to her house shaking. She put a hand on the door handle.

"Might as well get this over with. Who knows maybe she's not in the mood to be mean," Mabel whispered to herself tears starting to fall already. She knew what she had just said was just wishful thinking.

The child opened the door a crack.

The house was completely silent and seemed empty. Mabel opened the door wider and placed on foot on her floorboard.

 _Creak._

Mabel glared at the floor and took another step into the house.

 _Creak._

"Sh," Mabel softly hushed to floor with a glare.

Mabel swiftly got to her room and pressed her back up against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"So…you've finally decided to show up huh?" Questioned a voice.

Mabel's heart froze. Just then a woman came out of the closet. It was Mabel's mother. Like she had guessed she was drunk and apparently had been waiting for Mabel.

"H-hi mom…." Mabel stuttered.

"Where were you earlier?" The woman questioned.

"I-I was out with a friend," Mabel stuttered.

The woman scoffed.

"Friend? Hah! You don't have any friends!"

"Ye-Yes I do! He's really, really nice too!"

Mabel slapped a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that. Her mother hated being told she was wrong.

Mabel grabbed the door knob but the woman grabbed Mabel by the wrist hard and used her other hand to grab Mabel by the hair forcing the child to look at her.

"Listen here you little bitch. You're a weird, needy, stupid little girl. Who the hell in their right mind would want to be friends with you?" The woman asked throwing Mabel against the wall.

Mabel looked up shaking in fear as the monster she called a mother loomed over her. She had a feeling tonight was going to be rough.

A/n: Sorry if that was kind of dark but Child abuse is a dark topic. Please review and sorry about this chapter. To be fair the story is rated T for a reason.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey guys update time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also the reviews I got for the last chapter, most express how bad they felt for Mabel, to be honest I actually started crying a little while writing the last chapter because I love Mabel and she is my favorite character. Anyways enough about me, on with the chapter! I own nothing except the storyline and I guess OC's.

Dipper breathed in the fresh air as he sprinted down the street in an excited manner. He had found a lead on where the rock could be! While reading the journal it said the rock appeared in the least likely of places. If that was true maybe it was in the exact same place him and Mabel had found the rock before. As he ran however he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," Squeaked out a small voice. Whoever it belonged to they sounded like they were about to break down in tears.

"Hey hey its okay please do-Mabel?" Dipper asked.

Mabel didn't respond. Just kept her head down so no one could see her face. Even her voice sounded different. It sounded as if it belonged to a small child who had lost their parent and was scared. The only way he knew for sure it was Mabel was because of her brightly colored sweater…which was dotted with red.

"Mabel are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Mabel didn't respond. Instead she got up and kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked.

Mabel just ignored and kept walking. As much as Dipper wanted to find that rock he had to find out what was wrong. Dipper ran in front Mabel blocking her path.

"Mabel looked at me," Dipper said in a stern voice.

The girl visibly flinched and as if coming out of a trance raised her head just enough so only Dipper could see. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Mabel had a black eye and a busted lip. She had a cut on her cheek that had dried blood around it as well as a bloody nose.

"Mabel what happened?"

Mabel hid her gaze and whispered, "I fell down some stairs…"

Dipper didn't buy it but didn't push it. He more important things to do like treating his sisters wounds.

"C'mon let's go get you fixed up," Dipper sighed grabbed Mabel's hand to make sure she followed.

Mabel didn't say anything. Just allowed Dipper to take her to wherever they were going.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"And….there. That should do it," Dipper said putting the last band-aid on Mabel's face.

Mabel looked on the mirror. She wasn't as good as new. You could still see her black eye and lip but Dipper had made her nose stop bleeding and had put something on her eye to make it heal faster. As well as put something on her lip so it wouldn't get infected and put a band-aid on the cut.

Although he had done all this Mabel was confused. After what had happened last night she had thought for sure he was just pretending to be her friend.

 ***Flashback***

Mabel wheezed as she took air into her lungs after it had all been forced out after a boot to the stomach.

"Look at you. Pathetic!" Mabel's mom sneered.

"Please….stop…I'm sorry…."Mabel was able to force out between coughs.

"Damn right you are! Honestly who the hell would want to be friends with you? Your pathetic, you have no money and you're so needy. The only reason someone would even think about being friends with you would be to laugh at ya. I'm gonna go and let cha' think 'bout that for a while," The mother said stumbling out of the room.

Mabel curled up into ball.

'She's probably right…Dipper probably doesn't even want to be friends with me….for all I know Dipper probably using me just for a good laugh,' Mabel thought as she cried herself to sleep.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Hey is something wrong Mabel. You seem kind of distant today,"

"I thought you hated me…"

Dipper was shocked. Where in the world did that come from?

"Mabel I don't hate you why would you think that?"

Mabel just shrugged.

"Mabel I could never hate you. If I hated you why would I have hung out with you all day yesterday?"

"To gain my trust just so you could betray me in the end," Mabel whimpered out.

It wouldn't be the first someone did betray her. When she was 5, before her mom and dad got into arguments almost every night and before Mabel's mom started abusing her, Mabel became friend at school with a girl named Pacifica Northwest. They were best friends….that is until second grade happened. The summer before second grade is when the abuse started. So when Mabel came to school one day with a face full of bandages due to her not knowing at the tie how too properly dress wounds Pacifica decided Mabel wasn't "pretty" enough to be her friend. To make matters worse since Pacifica was so shallow and didn't want people to think she used to be friends with "Scar-face" as the kids sometimes called her, Pacifica had bullied Mabel ever since.

"Mabel I could never betray you. You're my best friend," Dipper said to her. 'And sister.'

Mabel didn't respond.

"You know what I'll prove it," Dipper said taking out the journal. Although this wasn't the Mabel he knew he did know he could trust her.

"What's that?" Mabel asked.

Dipper smiled half because he finally got a response out of her and didn't have to coax it out and half because of his idea.

"This is a journal that contains records on most of the weird things here in gravity falls," Dipper explained while flipping through the journal looking for the page on the golden rock.

"Ah-ha here it is!" Dipper exclaimed when he found the page he was looking for.

"Golden rock?" Mabel read the title looking confused.

"It says here that whoever finds this rock will get whatever wish they want granted. I was actually going to see if I can find it. Wanna come?"

Mabel was a little skeptical. A rock that could grant any wish didn't make any sense. But then again what did she have to lose?"

"Okay. Let's go," Mabel said her usual smile forming on her face and that spark in her eyes igniting again.

'Mabel I don't know what you're going through but I promise it will all be over soon,' Dipper thought as the two walked outside.

A/n: Another chapter done. You'll have to wait next chapter to see if Dipper finds the stone. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey everybody! I just upgraded my laptop and it's still settling into the download so if something goes wrong while I type you'll hear me complain about it at the end. Before I begin someone left a review saying I should have made the story M instead of T. The reason I made it T is because I'm not describing the beats Mabel gets from her mother that graphically. Anyway's I'm going to get on with the chapter and I own nothing!

"Dipper are you sure were not lost?"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing,"

They had been in the woods longer than Mabel would have liked. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dipper it was just that, she had never been so deep into it and because of that had clung to Dipper in some way to make sure she didn't get separated from him. Something about the woods made her feel uneasy. It felt as though something major had happened to her there but she couldn't remember what. Almost as if it was a memory from a past life or something.

Dipper on the other hand was pretty much oblivious to the other girls feeling about that place despite her clinginess because he had one thing on his mind at that moment. Finding that rock.

After a couple more minutes of walking Dipper started to recognize the tree and rocks indicating they were getting closer to the shrine were he and Mabel had found the rock before. So he decided to talk to Mabel before they got there.

"Mabel I need you to do something very important alright. When I tell you to run you run got it?" Dipper instructed as if he was talking to a child.

Mabel nodded her head starting to feel even more nervous than before as they kept walking to their destination.

'Please just stay safe Dipper,'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"This looks like a place out of a fairytale," Mabel while taking in the scenery before her. Despite her amazement she couldn't help but to feel a connection to the place. For some odd reason if felt….familiar?

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. When he turned his attention back to the shrine though he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening,"

"What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel asked in a concerned tone.

"The rock! It isn't there!"

The girl then turned her attention to the shrine to see that indeed the rock that Dipper was talking about wasn't there.

"I finally find lead on that stupid rock just for it to lead me to a dead end! Argh! What else could go wrong?"

"Um…Dipper…." Mabel squeaked of pointing to something behind her friends fear evident in her voice.

Dipper turned around to see why she was so scared only to feel the same emotions as her moments after his eyes rested on what she was pointing at.

It was the conflict fairies.

"Mabel Run!" Dipper yelled pushing her ahead of him.

Mabel listened to him without hesitation and ran like her life depended on it. Dipper stayed behind her for a bit before noticing she was starting to slow down and started to do a mix of running and limping. Dipper, guessing her limp was due to her "falling down the stairs incident" quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand to pull her along with him.

After a couple more minutes of running the two stopped to catch there breathe. This time however Dipper made sure that not a trace of the fairies could be seen before stopping. After minutes went by of just them panting Dipper finally spoke up.

"I don't get it. That's the place I would last expect the rock to be where else could it be?"

'He's seems really stressed. Maybe I should try to calm him down,' Mabel thought.

"It's okay Dipper. So what if we didn't find the rock. No harm done,"

"You just don't understand," Dipper said in a sad tone tilting his head down so his eyes were covered by the brim of his hat.

'Gosh he seems really upset. There has to be a way to cheer him up…..I got it'

"Hey Dipper how about I sleep over and we try and find that rocky thingy together. I mean two heads are better than one right?" Mabel asked. In the little time she had known him Dipper had done so much for her. Helping him find that rock was the least she could do for him whether she thought it was real or not.

After some thought Dipper decided it was a pretty good idea.

"Sure. Since you don't have any clothes or anything you can sleep over tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll I better get going. See you later," Mabel said as she walked home.

When she got there she noticed something odd. Her mother wasn't home at all.

'Maybe she had to restock on alcohol or something,' Mabel thought. Despite her confusion she was just glad she wouldn't have to put up with a beating tonight.

 **Meanwhile…**

A middle aged woman stood in an alley alone. She had gotten an anonymous letter in the mail that read;

"Meet me in the alley near the old abandoned mill. I'll make it worth your while. P.s Come alone,"

She had been waiting for 10 minutes now and to make matters worse she wasn't a patient woman. Just as she was about to leave a figure in a trench coat steeped out of the shadows.

"Greetings," The figure, presumably male said.

"Yeah yeah cut the formalities. Look I have a really bad headache right now can you just cut to the chase" The woman somewhat begged.

If the man wasn't wearing his coat and mostly covered by shadows she would have seen him smirk. He dropped a folder on the ground and slid it over to the woman. She picked it up.

"There a rumor going around that there is a golden rock that can grant any wish to the user. I would like you to retrieve it for me,"

"So you're trying to tell me that there's some rock that can get wishes? I can't believe I wasted my ti-"

The woman stopped mid rant when the man brought out a briefcase and unlocked it only for it to revel tons of cash.

"If you can find me this rock. You will be rewarded greatly,"

A smile quickly spread across her face.

"I'm in."

A/n: Who is this mysterious figure? Who is this woman? Will the sleepover be fun? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon ball- I mean next chapter of Fallen star. Also I would like to give credit to Mp3player he/she suggested I make the two have a sleepover and I was actually thinking about doing that before I even got the suggestion unsure if I even should do it and his/her suggestion convinced me to go with the idea so thank you. Anyways until next chapter Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi everyone I'm back and it's late right now so this chapter might not be so long sorry. I need to figure out how to manage my time better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I own nothing except OC's and the plot.

Mabel got up at around 9:00 with a huge smile on her face. Man did it feel good to get a full night of rest. It felt as though she had finally slept after 3 years of staying awake. Mabel yawned and started to stretch. She instantly regretted that however because she was still a little sore from the last beating she got.

The 12 year old girl slid out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she noticed her mother still wasn't home. Usually her mother was home passed out on the couch by this time. This puzzled Mabel but also frightened her a little as well.

'What if she's hiding somewhere waiting to ambush me and attack me or-"

Mabel shook her head furiously to dismiss those thoughts.

'I'm being way too paranoid,' she thought to herself.

After calming down a bit more Mabel walked into the kitchen. Since her mother most likely wasn't around she could grab something to each and go instead of having to snag some money and find a vending machine. As she got closer to the kitchen however she started to hear someone talking. It was really soft though and hard to make out. Mabel pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"Really?!" Asked a shocked male voice. Mabel knew that voice from anywhere. It was her father!

"I'm not lying!" Responded a female's voice. That what Mabel's mothers voice.

Now Mabel was even more confused. Those two never talked just yelled and screamed at each other. Last time had heard them talk in a civil manner to each other she was around 6 years old. What the heck was going on?

Suddenly the door opened causing Mabel to fall down. When she got up she saw the shocked face of her mother.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Mabel lied. She could feel the fear creeping up on her. Even though her mother was sober and wasn't violent when sober the child still had a deep fear of her due to her experiences.

Mabel's mother however seemed to buy this as an answer, shrugged and walked away.

 ***Meanwhile***

"Hey kid," Stan greeted when Dipper walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Grunkle Stan. Why aren't you wearing your suit, don't you have work today?"

"I took today off,"

"Oh. Hey Grunkle Stan would it be okay if a friend of my slept over?"

Stan put down the newspaper he was reading and gave Dipper a serious look.

"What's the name of this friend of your?"

"Mabel…"

Stan's form seemed to relax as he went back to reading.

"Fine. As long as your friend doesn't break anything."

"Yes! Thanks Grunkle Stan!"

After Dipper left the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder why Stan acted so weird.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mabel double checked to make sure she had everything she needed.

PJ's?

Check.

Change of clothes?

Check.

Tooth brush?

Check.

Hairbrush?

Check.

Waddles her stuffed pig that's she's had since she was a baby?

Check.

Sleeping bag?

'….wait…I don't have a sleeping bag,' Mabel thought as the palm of her hand connected with her face.

'I'm sure Dipper has one I can borrow.'

Mabel loaded the items into her bag and walked over to her window. Mabel stole a glance at her clock. It read 4:30.

Her mother was probably fighting with her father at this time. The last thing Mabel needed was to get caught in there cross fire. She opened her window and relished in the summer breeze that flittered into the room. When she was done she swung her legs over and they landed on the branch of the tree in back of her house. Mabel could vaguely remember a time before her parents began fighting all the time and before her mother started hitting her. How her mother would push her on the tire swing that used to hang on the tree while her father cooked hamburgers on the grill. Mabel was ripped out of her thoughts by the slamming of a car door. Mabel looked and saw her dad's jeep drive down the road.

'That must be him leaving for the bar. I better leave before mom gets drunk and comes after me,' Mabel thought as she continued her climb down the down.

 ***Meanwhile***

Dipper let out a relieved sigh. He had finally finished cleaning up his room. Mabel was the kind of person who liked a clean room and since she didn't live with him to make him clean up after himself his room had been a pig-sty before.

 **Ding-dong!**

"I'll get it!" Dipper yelled making his way downstairs.

'That must be Mabel he thought to himself,'

Dipper opened the door and as he predicted Mabel was standing there.

"Hi Dipper,"

"Hey. Come on in,"

Mabel walked in and looked around. Something about the house felt comforting to her.

Just then Grunkle Stan walked in.

"Mabel this is my great uncle Stan," Dipper said. It felt weird introducing the girl that was technically his sister to **their** Grunkle.

"'Sup. Hey kid you look familiar," Stan said looking the girl up and down.

Stan didn't know why and neither did Mabel. This was the first time they had even met each other.

Dipper cleared his throat turning attention back to him.

"I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping. Come on," Dipper said leading Mabel the- I mean his room.

Stan watched their retreating forms as let out a sigh.

"You're losing it Stan. Someone who you never met before feeling familiar. Maybe I should stop watching the twilight zone so much."

A/n: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review it really does help. Anyways until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hey guys, sorry these chapters are taking so long to update. I go back to school in less than a month so I've been busy. I'm just going to cut straight to the chapter so I own nothing except OC's and the storyline.

"Alright here it is," Dipper said as he opened the door.

Mabel looked around. The room was your standard room.

A bed to their left, a dresser, book case and a nightstand. To Mabel it felt like his room was missing something…

After putting her belongings in Dipper room the two went outside to look for the rock the fix the mess Dipper had create. Not even 2 minutes outside it started to rain….hard.

"Great. Just great…" Dipper muttered as Mabel wrung out her soaked hair.

'Poor Dipper. There has to be a way to cheer him up….I got it!'

"Tag your it!" Mabel yelled slapping Dipper on the back before running away.

Dipper smirked as his childish ways got the better of his and he started running in the direction Mabel had run off too.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A jeep parked in abandoned parking lot. After a couple minutes another car parked next to it and rolled its windows down. The jeep did the same.

"So did you find my rock?"

"No boss," replied the woman who had been driving the car.

The "bosses" eye's glared at the woman and opened his mouth to say something before he noticed another person in the passenger seat.

"Who is that with you?" Boss asked.

The person in the passenger seat revealed himself to be a man around the same age as the woman.

"Hello my name is Chuck and I'm Savanna's husband it's a pleasure to-"

"Silent!" The boss yelled causing Chuck and Savanna to jump.

"Just find me that rock by the end of the week or the deal's off!" The boss yelled as he ordered to the person driving the car to drive away.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So let me get this straight. You used to have a lamb costume and you would put it on and do a dance called the lamby dance?"

"Pretty much…"

Mabel couldn't take it anymore and burst into a hit of laughter rolled on the wooden floor in Dipper's room. Dipper who had been blushing out of embarrassment even since Mabel found that disgraceful picture turned even redder if that was even possible.

"Knock it off you said you wouldn't laugh!" Dipper yelled out.

"I-I'm sorry," Mabel replied trying to contain her giggles, "Good thing you don't have a sibling or  
I bet they'd never let you live that down"

Dipper instead of making a funny comment just looked down with a sad look in his eye. Mabel's smile vanished and was replaced with concern.

"Dipper I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

"No…no it's nothing?"

"Are you sure."

"Yeah I'm sure."

Mabel however wasn't convinced. Did Dipper seriously think she was that stupid? Mabel went to put her arm around him for comfort. While doing so however she brushed up against his armpit and he let out a small giggle. The tow kids froze. Mabel did it again causing Dipper to giggle again.

"Mabel stop."

Instead of doing as instructed Mabel poked his armpit causing another giggle from the male.

"I said quit it!" Dipper said trying to sound stern however the tone of his voice and the smile on his face betrayed his words.

Mabel smiled mischievously and pounced on Dipper tickling his armpits mercilessly.

"Ma-Mabelll s-stop!" Dipper managed to say.

"Only if you say Mabel is superior to me in every way,"

"Never!"

Mabel then doubled her tickling efforts. Since she was so focused on the however she didn't noticed that her armpit was exposed. Dipper used all of the strength he had to start tickled Mabel's armpits causing Mabel to stop and start laughing. The tables had been turned!

"Dipper stop!" She laughed out.

"No way!" He said tickling faster.

Dipper moved his hand down to her sides.

"Ow!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper stopped what he was doing.

Under Mabel's sweater on the spot Dipper started tickling was a giant bruise Mabel had that was still healing.

"Mabel are you okay?"

Said girl put on a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Dipper scowled. She was lying. He had let it go other times but if it concerned his sisters well being then he wasn't going to pretend he bought into the lies.

"No you not."

"Yes I am."

Dipper sighed. She wasn't going to confess that easily. That's when an idea dawned on him.

"Are you wearing a shirt under your sweater?"

"Yeah why?"

"Take off you sweater then."

Mabel's eye widened and Dipper inwardly smiled. Got ya!

"I'd rather not it's a bit chilly don't you think."

"Mabel it's 79 degrees in the house."

"Yeah but-"

"Mabel," Dipper said in a warning tone.

Mabel sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. Mabel closed her eyes and slowly peeled off her sweater. When it was off she heard Dipper gasp. Even with the sleeves covering some of them Mabel had a feeling Dipper had seen enough cuts and bruises to know she had been abused.

A/n: Well that escalated quickly….please tell me what you think and I'll see you guys later.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hi everyone. Please forgive if my update schedule kind of sucks. I've been feeling lay lately and my insomnia's gotten worse. Also a lot of people seemed to really enjoy the last chapter and that makes me glad that you guys did and kind of sorry for making you wait over a week for this one. Without anything else to say except I own nothing, let delve into this chapter!

Mabel's eyes were closed tightly. She was afraid to see Dipper's expression. Would he abandon her like Pacifica did? Would he be mad at her? Would he pity her? It wasn't until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her that she opened her eyes.

Dipper was hugging her. She could tell by this action alone that he did care for her deeply. Heck he acted as if he had known her for years. Mabel couldn't hold it back anymore. She hugged Dipper back and cried on his shoulder.

 **77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. His sister was covered in black, blue and purple splotches. She had cuts all up and down her arms, some deeper than others. Some that looked like they would probably never heal and always be there. Be there as a painful reminder of a memory you wish never happened. Just as these were imprinted on Mabel's skin this scene would forever be burn into Dipper's mind.

He didn't know what to say. He had never seen Mabel look so…broken. It was as if, if he looked at her funny she would break into a million pieces and become something that was unfixable. So Dipper didn't say anything. Yet he still had to do something instead of just stand there like some slack-jawed idiot. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He hugged her. It wasn't like the awkward sibling hugs they had in the past. This hug was more of a comforting hug. Dipper made sure he was careful when did so however as he didn't want to put poor Mabel through anymore pain.

Actions apparently do speak louder than words. Once he hugged her after in registered in her brain what he was doing, everything came out. The 12 year old was strong. Stronger than Dipper ever gave her credit for.

 ***Mabel's pov***

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that for. It felt like an eternity but that was fine by me. I finally knew what if felt like to have someone to truly care for you. To love you not because they fell in loves with your looks and personality and want to get married. To love you just because you exist. I had always thought that that kind of stuff was just a myth. In that instant however I knew that Dipper loved me like I was his sister and to be honest every time I'm around him in another world I feel like we're siblings.

So I let it all out. All the tears I had held in. After my sobbing subsided Dipper pulled away. From the look on his face I could tell he was now the one holding in tears. He was trying to be strong for me.

"Mabel…why didn't you say something?"

I had no excuse so I answered with the only logical response I could think of.

"I'm sorry."

"Mabel who did this."

I didn't respond.

"It was your parents. Wasn't it?"

"…"

"I can't let you go back there."

"No!" I exclaimed making Dipper jumped.

Well now he knew for sure who the abuser was. Still I couldn't stay. My mother was a dangerous person and I didn't want Dipper to risk his life.

"Mabel calm down and just listen-"

"I can't Dipper! I don't want you to throw your life just because I have some family issues!"

"This isn't family issues Mabel!" Dipper yelled catching me off guard. Before I could recover from my shock he continued.

"It's called child abuse and if you get beaten this badly on a regular basis then going back there is basically begging for a death wish!"

"I'd rather die than see you get hurt! She'll find out who I told and she'll kill not just me but you to! I care about you too much for that to happen!"

"…"

"If I die then so be it. I don't want to drag you down with me…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A jeep pulled up to a black car in what seemed like an abandoned parking lot.

"I see you got some assistance," The one in the black car said.

"Yes sir. This is my husband Jim," The woman in the jeep replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister-"

"Silence!" The one in the black car interrupted. It was quite obvious he didn't want anything to do with these two and just wanted to get the job he requested done.

Jim's mouth instantly shut and person in the black car continued talking.

"I've gathered some more information to help you find this rock. It is stated you will find it in the most unlikely of places."

"Well find it! Don't you worry sir?" Jim's wife exclaimed.

"You are dismissed,"

The two in the jeep left. Once he was sure they were gone he told his driver to drive him home.

'Once those fools get me that rock I'll take over Gravity falls,'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***Time skip***

Mabel looked over at the time on Dipper's clock.

1:37 am.

She then snuck a glance at the boy on the floor. He was asleep.

Mabel slowly got out of the bed and winced when she heard the floor board creak. She looked back at Dipper. Good he was still asleep. Mabel then tip-toed over to the door and opened it. She suddenly heard Dipper mumble something.

Was he waking up?!

Dipper turned his side and stopped mumbling. The girl trying to escape would have let out a sigh of relief if she wasn't scared it would wake him up. She crept out the room and out the front door. Once she was there she bolted. Towards were? Her house of course. There was no way she was putting Dipper in danger. Not after what happened earlier. Even when she begged him he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were going to the police station tomorrow to report this and that was final. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle Mabel agreed. Dipper had her sleep on his bed due to her poor condition while he took the floor.

He was too good. Too kind for what would likely happen if he reported her parents. So Mabel lied. Once Dipper wasn't asleep she would go home, pack a bag and runaway. Where? She didn't know. As long as Dipper was safe.

When she got home she noticed her dad's jeep was in the driveway meaning he was probably home and both him and Mabel's mother were asleep.

Mabel climbed into her room using the tree she used to sneak out and started packing. She grabbed a backpack and opened her closet to get some clothes. She however noticed something shiny looking on the floor. She picked it up.

'What is this? It looks like a….golden rock…wait…this is that thing Dipper was looking for!'

Suddenly Mabel felt a blunt object make contact with her head. Before she could even let out a cry of pain she was out cold…

A/n:…


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: That moment when you realize school has just begun . What really sucks is I have 2 other fanfics going on and I wanted to finish at least one of them before summer ended. I would have too but life kept getting in the way. "Yay life!" Chibi sarcastically cheered. Anyways everyone seemed to like the last chapter. I'm glad to see that. So I own nothing and on with chapter 11.

 ***Mabel's pov***

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that had a raging head ache. I moved the hand the rub it only to realize I didn't move my hand. I looked around and then noticed I was tied to a wooden in a pitch black room. I struggled the best I could but soon gave up. Whatever was holding me to the chair, presumably rope, was too strong for me to break.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I've taken beatings but never have I been tied to a chair and left in a dark dank room. I let out a small whimper out of fear. That's when a light was turned on making me have to close my eyes.

"I can't believe a pretty lady like you had this stone all along," Said a female's voice.

I opened her eyes to realize it wasn't a female that said that but a boy. He was couple years younger than me, had giant white hair and looked kind of familiar…

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" I asked trying to sound tough.

"Why you're at your own house in your basement. As for your other question I am Gideon Gleeful child physic."

"Whatever just untie me from this chair!" I demanded. Whoever this kid was something about him just made my skin crawl.

"Now now no need to be so sassy. I'd be glad to untie you from that chair. If you accompany me on a date." Gideon replied a smile forming on his lips.

I felt appalled. This kids knocked me unconscious, tied me to a chair and the expected me to go on a date with him? Who does this kid think he is?!

"Gross no way!" I said struggling harder.

"Alright then I guess you leave me no choice."

Gideon reached into his pocket and took out the object I had recently found. The golden rock!

"Hey give that back!" I exclaimed struggling harder.

"No can do sugar plum. You don't know it yet but you actually are in love with me and want to go on a date. You just need a little….persuasion… "He whispered in my ear giving me Goosebumps. I swear if I don't get away from this kid soon I might get put into jail for murder. Also what did he mean by….persuasion?

Looks like I was about to get my answer because not long after saying that he rose the rock in the sky and started talking;

"I wish that Mabel was madly in love with me!"

I gasped and cringed bracing myself for the magic to manipulate my feelings. Fortunately though…nothing happened.

"what! Why didn't anything happen?" Gideon exclaimed.

I let out a sigh of relief. Though my relief turned to panic when I saw him take out a journal that looked a lot like Dippers.

"Hey how did you get that journal?"

"What?" He demanded holding the journal in front of him and giving me a good look at the cover. That's when I noticed something.

Dipper's journal has a 3 on it. This one has a 2 on it….Oh no!

"So you know about the other journal huh?" Gideon asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to put my only friend in anymore danger. However I think it's too late for that. I was such a fool. My stupid actions have put Dipper's life at risk. Dipper…I'm sorry…

"If you know about the journals that means you must know how this rock works. How do I make it grant me my wish?!"

"I don't know," I responded. Dipper didn't say any requirements to make your wish come true. Just make a wish and it comes true. I honestly didn't know why it wasn't working.

"So you're not going to talk huh? Alright then."

Gideon snapped his fingers and two figures came out of the shadow.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed.

"You two! Beat the answer out of her until she confesses how I get the rock to grant my wish," Gideon commanded.

Instead of listening to his command however they just looked at each other uneasily. That must mean mom's sober. Usually she would jump on the chance of beating me but only when she's drunk. Dad didn't wail on me like mom did however. He just didn't care.

"Didn't you two hear me?! I said beat her up!"

My parents looked at each other again before my father spoke.

"Look Mr. Gleeful sir don't you think you're going a bit too far for a rock that may not even grant your wish?"

Gideon glared at my parents as he spoke;

"Listen here you vermin! I AM YOUR BOSS! YOU listen to ME! Now get the answer out of her with any means necessary or you get no money!"

My parents looked at each other again looking doubtful. They weren't going to beat me up. They actually loved me. They actually cared about me more than money. All these years I thought they could care less about me but they're going to choose me over however much Gideon offered them.

My happy thoughts were washed away however when I was my mom pick up a knife and advanced towards me.

"Don't take this the wrong way honey we do love but we need the money," My mom said.

I was too shocked to say anything. For a second I actually believed they loved me. They were choosing money over their own daughter?!

"Don't worry Mabel. It will all be over as soon as you tell us how to make the rock work," My father said as he picked up a baseball bat.

I looked around the room trying to find a way out of this only to realize there was no escape. Silent tears started to roll down my face as the realization hit me that all hope was lost. I knew that I wouldn't make it out alive. So with no other options left I was just lowered my head as tears clouded vision and accepted my fate.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***Dipper's pov***

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had had a horrible nightmare that Mabel had died and I was too late to save her. I still remember it vividly too. She was so weak and cold. Her once brown hair silky hair was now all crusty and caked with blood while her skin was so pale. I shivered just thinking about it. The worst part was that….it seemed so real…

Shaking my head as an attempt to rid myself of these visions I looked at the clock.

8:00am.

I got up off the floor and stretched. Why was I on the floor again? Oh yeah Mabel slept over and since she was so beat up I let her sleep on my bed. I better wake her up so we can report hr parents for child abuse and neglect.

I turned to the bed she was supposed to be on only to realize she wasn't there.

I panicked a little as I remember the dream. I quickly shook it off however.

'She probably just went to the bathroom or something.'

I walked towards the bathroom only to realize the door was wide open and she wasn't there either! I ran into the living room, the kitchen, and the gift shop until eventually I ran into Grunkle Stan literally.

"Hey watch it kid! Why are you in such a rush?" He asked his voice laced with a mixture of annoyance, curiosity and concern.

"Grunkle Stan have you seen Mabel?"

"Yeah I saw her leave at around 1:30ish. She seemed upset. Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Grunkle Stan we have to find her!"

He must have sensed the seriousness of my tone because his face also became serious as he spoke these words;

"Get dressed then get in the car and then explain to me what going on," He said as he walked away to changed into his 'in public' clothing.

I ran to my room and got dressed and brought my journal along just in case.

'Mabel please just be safe.'

A/n: This was supposed to go up Monday but I had my first day of 10th grade Tuesday and couldn't finish it. So I was going to upload this chapter Tuesday after school and as you may or may not know fanfiction was undergoing maintenance I'm guessing and no one could log into there accounts or leave reviews. At least I finally got it uploaded. Anyway's tell me what you think. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Guys I've got some bad news. I heard my grandmother isn't in good condition so if the next update takes a while that means she might have passed and I'm grieving. I was never that close with her but my father loves his mother and I was never close with him either but I do care about my father and when I see people crying I start crying as well. I'm going to start the chapter sorry if I upset anyone. I own nothing.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Stan asked looking the house up and down.

After Dipper explained what was going on he gave Stan directions to where this Mabel girl supposedly lived. To be honest though the con artist had never been in a situation like this and was expecting a more damaged home. This one looked like an ordinary house a middle-class family would have.

"Yes I'm sure Grunkle Stan. I saw her come sprinting out of this house one time. This has to be it," Dipper said as he moved to open the door however Stan stopped him.

"Kid you stay in the car in case things get ugly. I'll see what's going on."

"But Grunkle Stan she's-"

"Not another word," Stan said getting out of the car and giving Dipper a look that said "You better listen."

The 12-year-old boy watched as his great uncle walked up to the door and ring the door-bell.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ding-dong!

Gideon and the two adults beating a child mercilessly looked towards the door.

"I thought you said we weren't going to be interrupted!" Gideon yelled.

"I thought we weren't," replied Mabel's father.

Mabel let out a small groan and whispered "Dipper" in an inaudible tone.

The door bell rang again.

"Will one of you make yourselves useful by answering the door!" Gideon snapped.

Mabel's father stayed in the basement to make sure Mabel to make sure she didn't try anything funny while her mother went to answer the door.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hello may I help you?"

Stan couldn't help but to grimace a bit at the woman's appearance. Her hair was a mess and her plain white shirt had suspicious red splotches on it. Her pants were splattered in the same substance and she looked sweaty and tired as if she had just gotten back from jogging.

"Excuse me does a girl named Mabel live here?" Stan asked, shaking the look off his face before the woman could notice.

Being a one of the best liars in the business Stan could usually tell the difference between a lie and the truth and he could tell just by this woman's reaction that she was able to tell a lie.

Her eyes widened slightly and she seemed to clench the door knob tighter making her knuckles white.

"No there is no one named Mabel here. Just me and my husband. Why do you ask?"

Stan's eye's narrowed.

"Oh really? May I meet this husband of yours?"

The woman tensed a bit before replying.

"Sure just give me a second," She replied leaving to go get her husband and leaving the only thing between Stan and entering the house be a screen door.

Stan quickly walked back to the car to passenger side. Dipper rolled down the window.

"Kid if things get back I want you to run to the nearest house and call the police alright?"

Dipper didn't even bother to argue. He knew it was pointless. Still if things did actually did get that just because Stan wont the argument didn't mean he would necessarily listen to his orders. Especially when those orders could possibly jeopardize the safety of his sister and his great uncle. He may not be the strongest or the smartest but he knew he could still find the strength to fight if he needed too.

Stan walked back over to the screen door, opened it and walked inside. Dipper waited a minute and got out of the car. He wasn't just going to sit back while his sister could possibly be dead for all he knew.

Knowing that entering the screen door could be bad idea since the woman might have seen him and maybe was ready to jump him if he opened it he started looking around the perimeter of house for an alternative.

When he got to the East side of the house he saw a broken window that led to the basement that he could crawl through.

Dipper was a little hesitant at first. After all he could get cut on that glass. Then he remember this is Mabel.

Repeating that phrase over and over to himself he climbed through the window surprisingly without a scratch however he fell to the basement floor. Dipper dusted himself off and adjusted his cap before moving onward. He seemed to be behind a bunch of storage. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice start talking. As he got closer and closer to it he was able to figure out who the voice belonged to and hid behind a stack of boxes filled with god knows what.

"So ya ready to tell me how this rock works?" Gideon asked flashing the golden rock to someone Dipper couldn't make out due to them being shrouded in the shadows of the basement.

Dipper let out an involuntary gasp when he saw the rock he had been searching for. Gideon's head whipped around the hiding boy's direction.

"Show yourself now!" Gideon demanded.

Knowing he had already been found Dipper stepped out from behind the stacked boxes.

"Who the heck are you?" Gideon asked in an annoyed tone.

Dipper didn't answer. Instead he held out his hand.

"Give me the rock Gideon!"

An unsettling smile crossed Gideon's face.

"My my you must be that Dipper kid I've heard so much about. Mabel's told me so much about you I-"

"Gideon I swear if you so much as hurt one hair from her head I will-"

"…Dipper…."

Dipper's attention turned toward the figure shrouded in darkness that he was now able to make how was Mabel. He couldn't see what they did to her at the moment but he could tell whatever it was it was bad. Her voice sounded horse like she had been through hours of screaming and weak like she was barely conscious.

Dipper threw rationality out the window and charged towards Gideon. This jerk hurt Mabel and now he was going to pay!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Stan tiptoed up the stair to where the girl's room most likely was. When he got to the top of the stairs he noticed three rooms. One of which was obviously a bathroom while another looked to be he was guessing the master bedroom due to the king size bed residing in it and what he could infer to be Mabel's room only because it had a twin size bed. To be honest it didn't look like any kind of room a child would have.

A bed with a lumpy old mattress with badly bleached sheets. Faded pink walls with dents in them and splatters of what Stan had feeling wasn't dried ketchup, on the dirty carpet he could tell at one point had been white and was now more of a very light brownish color.

'I've got to call the police,' Stan thought.

Suddenly he heard the door behind him shut and lock. He whipped around to see a man standing there with a knife.

"So you found out our little secret eh?"

A/n: This got dark really fast. Well it's helping me cope a bit and things are getting even more interesting in the story now the Dipper and Stan are involved. Hopefully I'll see you guys again soon. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Sorry this long anticipated chapter took so long. School is crazy now a days and testing is going to start soon. Ugh! Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and on with the chapter! Also good news my grandmothers doing better yay! Now on with the chapter and I own nothing except OC's and the storyline.

Dipper hook punched the little freak in the face throwing him off balance. Dipper then proceeded to pound Gideon's face in with his fists. Dipper swore he had never felt so angry before in his life. Gideon hurt Mabel, his twin, his other half and he was going to make sure Gideon payed.

Gideon somehow was able to grab one of Dipper's fists and punch him with his other hand making Dipper fall over. Before Gideon could do anything else Dipper kicked Gideon in the shin, got up and punched him on the face creating some distance between the two so he could catch his breath.

"You shouldn't have done that Pines," Gideon said darkly wiping some blood away from his face with the sleeve of his suit ruining the white color.

"You shouldn't have hurt my sister," Dipper replied back.

Gideon threw his head back and let out a scoff.

"You two aren't siblings! Are you too stupid to remember you're an only child. I may not know much about you Dipper Pines but at least I know that."

"Oh trust me there are a lot of things you don't know."

"Like wha-"

Before Gideon could finish that sentence Dipper socked him in the face again.

"Like that was coming your way."

Gideon regained composure and glared knives at the boy.

"So you want to play dirty than. Alright then. Clair!"

Dipper heard the door at the top of the basement stairs shut and lock and quick footfalls. Next thing he knew a thirty-something year old woman was trying to jump him. Dipper dodged it and looked at the woman and instantly knew who it was.

'This must be the mother Mabel got stuck with after making my wish.'

The twelve year old looked her up and down.

'Strange…she looks nothing like Mabel. I realize she isn't Mabel's true mother her true mom being my mom too but seriously these two do not look….Argh! What are you doing Dipper! Focus!' Dipper mentally scolded himself for over thinking things like he usually does. He wasn't the best fighter so if he wanted to win this he had to pay attention!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You just had to go around snooping didn't you Stanford Pines," Mabel's dad said as he walked closer to Stan knife in hand.

Stan took a step back earning a step forward from the psycho path holding the knife.

"Why. Just why are you doing this!? What has that kid ever done to you?" Stan demanded. The old man felt some sort of connection towards the girl which was very rare for him especially since he just met her.

"You just don't get it do you? We need money! My wife is unemployed, I have a job at a liquor store that underpays me what other choice do I have? Don't get me wrong I do love my daughter but I don't have any other choice.

Stan couldn't believe it. This guy was insane. Who the hell would chose money over a little girl, especially if it's your little girl? Unfortunately questions would have to wait until later if Stan wanted to get out of this one alive.

"Looks like you leave me with no other option."

Stan suddenly started running towards the man holding the knife. The man with the knife ran towards Stan with his weapon raised.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mabel watched as the fight dragged on with weary tired eyes. Dipper wasn't fairing too well. Two against one wasn't fair! I struggled against the ropes binding me. It was no use though. I was just so…tired…

I heard Dipper scream and my eye's shot open.

My mother had somehow gotten it so his arms were behind his back and Gideon that creep was cutting him with a shard of glass.

"Dipper..." I managed to say despite it being inaudible to them.

Gideon then put the shard up to Dippers neck making my blood run cold. He was going to kill Dipper! No I had to help him! I had to save Dipper!

Feeling a rush of adrenalin I struggled against the ropes once more. I felt the ropes dig into my skin leaving marks for sure but I didn't care. This pain was nothing compared to the pain I would feel if Dipper died.

Somehow someway I felt the ropes binding my hands loosen and come off. Now all I had to do was get the rope off my torso and hurry!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Say good-bye Dipper!" Gideon said raising the shard to stab Dipper in throat.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow. However it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Mabel between him and Gideon holding the arm the held the shard.

"You leave him alone!"

Mabel punched Gideon in the stomach sending him to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

Dipper felt "Clair's" grip on his wrist loosen and kicked her in the shin causing her to let go entirely and then pushed her away into a shelve full of varies items making them land on her.

Mabel suddenly felt weak in the legs as the adrenaline wore off and give in. Before she could hit the ground Dipper caught her and put her arm and his shoulder to help her stand up.

"Mabel are you okay? I was so worried about you," Dipper asked.

"I'm fine…just a bit sore is all," Mabel managed to croak out lying through her teeth.

"Why sugar plum…why…why would you do something like that?" Gideon asked in a hurt tone as he got up as the pain from the punched faded away.

Mabel opened her mouth to speak but Dipper beat her too it.

"Dude seriously knock it off. She's clearly no interested!"

"I wasn't asking you now was I!" Gideon yelled.

Gideon then turned his attention to the motionless pile of junk covering the only adult in the room and growled.

"Clair get up now!"

Clair didn't move. Apparently having all that stuff on her had knocked her unconscious.

"Fine then! Looks like I'll have to finish you off by myself!" Gideon declared.

Dipper led Mabel to a more comfy chair than the one she was in previously and gently helped her sit down.

"Mabel you just stay here until the fight is over okay?" Dipper explained putting emphasis on the word stay hoping his sister would listen.

To his surprise she didn't argue. She simply nodded so Dipper walked back over to the danger zone to face Gideon.

A/n: Cliff hanger wow I am evil! Yeah sorry guys I have to go but don't worry the next update hopefully won't take as long and I plan on attempting to update this over the weekend. Hopefully I can do so. Please review and tell me what you think and bye guys!


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Hey everyone sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual. School, karate and my social life have been getting in the way. I know I said I was going to update during the weekend last week but again something came up. Don't worry though I don't plan on putting this story on hiatus. Anyways let's get this show on the road! I own nothing except for OC's and the storyline.

Stan dodged the knife as it swiftly sliced through the sleeve of his suit like a hot knife through butter.

"Aw come on! I just had this dry cleaned!" Stan complained dodging the other man's attempt to embed the knife into his skull.

Stan slid his foot near the knife wielder causing said knife wielder to trip. Stan now having the advantage round house kicked Mabel's father in the face. Before the old man could recoil his foot however the man currently on the floor grabbed it and pulled causing Stan to fall onto his back and before he could get up the other man attempted to impale his hand only missing by a centimeter and then proceeded to punch Stan in the face repeatedly.

"Not so hot now huh Mr. Pines?" The man mocked.

Stan had had enough. This man was clearly an idiot because he didn't take the time to secure Stan's other hand which Stan used to hook punch the man in the nose. Mabel's father used both of his hand to cover the now bruised area giving Stan the opportunity to skull bash him which the old man took. This allowed him to push the other man off his and get up.

"Yeah I wouldn't be too sure about your previous comment," Stan retaliated with a smirk while watching the other man struggle to get up. Stan picked up the knife and when the man was up tackled him against the wall. Stan then stabbed the knife through the man's long sleeve shirt to pin his right arm to the wall. Stan now having both hands free used one to pin the man's other arm down and used the other to punch the man repeatedly in the face.

"Where is Mabel!? Tell me now!" Stan demanded after delivering two punches.

Mabel's father instead of answering threw back his head and laughed like some insane person.

"Do you really think I'd tell you? No matter. By the time you figure it out it will be too late."

"Too late? What do you mean by too late?"

"Hmhmhm. You'll find out soon enough," Mabel's father scoffed.

Stan growled and knocked the man out by pinching a nerve in his neck. He had to find that girl!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Give up boy! You're no match for me!" Gideon yelled as he caught Dippers fist once again and used it against him.

"I'm not going to give up!" Dipper yelled kicking Gideon in the shin.

'There's no way I can beat him on pure bronze. I need a strategy.'

Dipper took a quick glance around the room and noticed a sword hanging up on the wall.

'If I can just get that sword I can force Gideon to surrender or die.'

Dipper looked back to Gideon who had just recovered from the blow and was charging at Dipper. Unfortunately for Dipper he noticed this a little too late as the nine year old was now standing over him kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Hey stupid head! Leave Dipper alone!" Mabel yelled as she head butted Gideon from the side causing him to slam into a wall.

"Mabel are you okay?" Dipper asked holding his bruised stomach getting up noticing the girls trouble in keeping her balance.

"I should be asking you the same question. Mabel replied as she composed herself.

Dipper and Mabel turned to the wall were Gideon lay unconscious.

"It's over its all over…" Dipper whispered to himself as turned to Mabel.

"Come on. I'll bring you to the car and then come back down here and look for the rock."

Mabel smiled. "Okay Dipper."

The two turned to leave however as they were walking away Mabel heard a noise behind her.

"Hey Dipper did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Mabel turned her head and yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Look out!"

Dipper turned around to see Gideon charging at him with a sword. Having no time to dodge Dipper put his arms up as if to try to protect himself and screwed his eyes shut.

…However the pain never came.

Dipper opened his eyes and lowered his arms only for him heart to break.

There standing in front of him acting as a human shield was Mabel.

A/n:…


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Here is it everyone. The last chapter of Fallen Star. Thank you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, liked, favorite, followed just thank you all. Even if you read it and didn't like the story thank you for at least giving it a chance. Before I begin I have one thing to ask of you all. I posted a poll and I need you guys to vote on it. After I get a few one-shots out of the way and wrap up the Pokémon fanfic I'm doing I'm going to do another side story and what I do will be based of you vote. Anyways I own nothing except OC's and just thank you guy's thank you.

Dipper watched as Mabel's body after taking the blow slumped to ground as her legs gave way. When Gideon pulled the sword out Mabel's body which was on its knees would have landed on the concrete floor face first if it wasn't for Dipper grabbing her before he did. Dipper dropping to his knees and maneuvered the body so that his sisters face was facing him and he could see the would clearly and so that her head was on his lap as he held her barely alive if not already dead body. The sword stabbed her chest area.

"No…no…please…no no this can't be happening no!" Dipper yelled out as tears started to cascade down his face and he let out a sob. He didn't even care he was showing weakness in front of Gideon. He had failed to protect Mabel and now she was dead.

"D-Di-Dip…"

Dipper looked down to see Mabel with her eye's barely open.

"D-Dipper…are y-you okay?" She asked as she coughed up blood.

"I'm fine but you not! Oh god what do I do!" He exclaimed.

"Tha-thank you fo-"

Mabel coughed again some blood now appearing on her cheek.

"Showing me h-how to be happy again. Y-you were l-like family to me," Mabel said as a smiled grazed her lips.

"Thank you Dipper….I always wanted a…brother…"

Mabel took her final breathe.

"Mabel…" Dipper said gentle shaking the corpse hoping to get a reaction.

He didn't.

"Mabel wake up this isn't funny!"

No reaction.

"MABEL!"

Still nothing

After the third time failed the child just hugged the body close to him.

"M-Mabel….Pl-please…" He cried out.

"No my queen!" Gideon exclaimed.

The nine-year turned his attention to the broken twelve year old in front of him that was hugging the lifeless body of his "queen" and glared daggers.

"You're going to pay for that Pines," Gideon said as he walked over to Dipper.

Dipper in his distraught state didn't hear what Gideon was saying and continued to mourn his now dead sister nor did he noticed Gideon raise the sword before it was too late.

"Say good-bye!"

Before Gideon could stab Dipper he was tackled to the ground by 2 police men.

Dipper looked around stunned as at least 30 cops suddenly barged into the house armed with guns.

"Dipper!"

The boy looked toward were that voice had come from and saw his Great Uncle Stan run down the stairs.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Kid I told you to-"

Stan stopped talking when he saw his great nephews anguished face and that he was cradling the lifeless form of Mabel.

Stan when he saw that felt like he could have prevented that death. If he had just come in here after knocking out her father instead of calling the police he could have saved her.

"I…I'll give you two sometime alone…" Stan mumbled as he walked back upstairs now allowing himself to cry in front of his great nephew. Once upstairs he also told the paramedics who already had a body bag and gurney ready to give the boy sometime alone.

The 6 cops that were in basement arresting Gideon and Carol left 1 minutes later to put the two in the cop car. Dipper just continued to stare at Mabel's lifeless body for what seemed like eternity just hoping she would somehow wake up. When he felt he was done he grabbed her hand and hugged her one last time…however she was holding something in the hand Dipper grabbed.

The kid carefully unwrapped Mabel's fingers and couldn't believe what she was holding. It was the golden rock! How did she get it from Gideon! Dipper didn't care picked up the rock as a smile grazed his lips.

"Don't worry Mabel. Everything is going to change…" Dipper whispered as he placed the rock close to his heart.

"I wish I never made the first wish I made…"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"-ipp-….Di….pe…."

"Dipper!"

Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel's with concern written all over it.

"Are you okay? You made the wish, there was a bright light and then you passed out on the ground for like 2 min-oof! "

Mabel was cut off by her brother suddenly hugging her and knocking her off balance.

"Mabel I'm so sorry for what I said earlier! I know I was under the influence of some fairy but those words should have never left my mouth"

"Are you feeling okay Dipping-sauce?"

"I'm fine! Just fine and super happy to have you as a sister!"

Mabel although confused as to what just happened just shrugged it off and hugged her brother back a smile grazing her lips.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

That night while his twin sister was asleep Dipper was reading the journal. He turned the page and stopped when he saw the page on the golden rock.

'You know I wonder why Gideon didn't use the rock while he had it. Maybe if I use the black light I'll find something.'

When Dipper shined the black light on the page there was some invisible ink. It read;

"I have come to the conclusion that after one use the rock must recharge. To do this something holding it must commit one selfless act in order for it to work again."

Dipper stopped reading and looking over to the sleeping form of his sister and smiled. Despite the fact that she did die in that alternate now non-existent reality he was a sort of glad to know that even though they had their fights and even though some harsh things and actions had been said over the years that there bonds and love for each other was so strong that in transcended realities.

"I love you sis." Dipper said turning out the lights. After he did so he swore he heard Mabel mumble,

"Love you too bro-bro…"

A/n: And scene. I'm so proud of how this turned out. Thank you all once again. Remember to leave a review of your thoughts and to vote. Also before I forget for all you guys who loved this story don't worry this may have been my first gravity falls story that's not a one-shot but it's certainly not my last! Until I start writing more gravity falls fanfics this is Chibi Fighter saying…reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!


End file.
